Lose My Mind
by EmiJ-x
Summary: Bella decides she's had enough and moves to New York to meet the man of her dreams. What she doesn't realise is that the man she believes to be Mr. Right, is actually Brooklyn's biggest badass. Does love really conquer all? Rated M. Canon couples.
1. Chapter 1

**Name: Lose My Mind**

**Summary: Bella decides she's had enough and moves to New York to meet the man of her dreams. What she doesn't realise is that the man she believes to be Mr. Right, is actually Brooklyn's biggest badass. Does love really conquer all?**

**Rated: M**

**Couples: Canon - E/B**

**Genre: Romance/Drama**

**Sub-genres: Crime/Humour**

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns twilight characters.**

**No copyright infringement intended.**

**EmiJ-x: So Edward...**

**Edward: Yeah?**

**EmiJ-x: You asked me a while back to tell people the story about how you met Bella when she came over from England-**

**Edward: Have you finally changed your mind?**

**EmiJ-x: After many attempts of trying to write it alone, I've decided for you to give me a run by run of what's happening, you know, since it's your story but I'm just writing it...**

**Edward: Listen sweetheart, you write it however you want, I just want to help you so you have the facts right.**

**EmiJ-x: Okay. *Smiles* lets get started.**

**Edward: Well sugar, it goes like this...**

* * *

_Looking for a girl that was here but now she's gone_

_Felt so good even though she didn't move on_

_She knows what I want but she's bad for me_

_She gets what she wants when she's touching me_

_I shoulda known better but she took my self control._

_You can take me heart like a criminal_

_Won't you make me believe I'm the only one?_

_So grab me by the neck and don't you ever let go_

_Mess me up so good until I'm begging for more_

_You tear me apart like an animal_

_Like an animal, animal_

_**~ Animal - Conor Maynard ~**_

**Chapter 1**

**New York**

I practically hopped off the plane with an excitement that couldn't be faked. My smiled was wide as I skipped through the airport before grabbing my suitcase off the carousel and stepped outside into the cool air of New York.

It seemed almost impossible but smile widened further as I closed my eyes and engulfed the air. I knew that I probably looked like a mad person but if I did this in England, people would flock around me because they knew who I was. I came to America because I'd had enough of my life in the UK.

Don't get me wrong, I loved my home country, of course I did. I could diss it to anyone but if anyone dissed England, their arse would meet my foot. Maybe I was just a Brit at heart that didn't belong in the big world but I didn't care.

I was 23 years old and a best selling author in the UK. However, America didn't accept my books, saw them as a way of painting guys in a bad way, I guess America never truly lost its dominant male side. I'm not dissing Americans, they all seemed like great people, the ones I met anyway.

I hailed a cab and got into the back, quickly sending my dad a text from my mobile as I leaned back against my seat, telling the cabbie my new address.

"A Brit, what are you doing in New York, shorty?" He asked, driving at a reasonable speed.

"Wanted to get away, you know," I shrugged my shoulders, my accent to him probably sounded as though I was from Liverpool but in fact, I was from a small town near by, on the outskirts of Liverpool to be exact. However, the scouse toning to my accent wasn't as recognisable as what some would imagine it to be, it just came out when I said certain words or shouted.

"Well stick around shorty, you're gonna love New York," he stated, I smiled at that, the nickname 'shorty', although I had no real idea what it meant. I shifted in my seat before turning my gaze to search the world outside. "Do you want a tour?"

I shook my head, "I bet that's how you make your money. Prey on a newcomer and drive her around."

"Hey," he held up one hand before grabbing the gold crucifix sitting around his neck. "I ain't no bad guy, I'm a Christian, a good one too. Come on," he turned the meter off, "let me show you around the big city."

Smiling, I relaxed considerably as I stared at everything we drove past, my heart pounding with excitement. I knew any moment now, my dad will be calling wanting to kick my arse for texting him so early, since I'd forgotten that the Americans were six hours ahead.

Or were they behind?

Hmm.

If he rang ranting and raving, I knew that they were ahead, if he rang and we had a pleasant chat, then I knew we were six hours behind. Sighing, I replayed the conversation I had with my dad six years ago when I first suggested moving to New York. Mum and dad had both flipped their lids, they didn't like the idea of me moving so far away from them but it wasn't like they cared when I went to university.

Which I passed with an honours degree in Law and English Language.

I'd moved from our small little town to Cardiff in Wales, four hours away from home where I met my best friend Rosalie Hale. Rose was from Bristol, she had a funny accent, it was smooth and slick but made her sound a bit like a farmer. I had to suppress the urge to giggle when I told her that, she'd glared at me before saying I sounded like I had something clogging my throat. We teased each other for a while before eventually relaxing with one another, knowing that we'd call each other sluts but if anyone dared call either of us a slut, the other was there, quickly defending and often throwing a punch in Rose's case.

She didn't like the idea of me moving to New York either but hey, what you gonna do?

"Here you are, shorty, I hope you have fun in New York," the cabbie pulled up outside the apartment building. Quickly thanking him, I grabbed my bag and entered the building, the receptionist was a sweet girl named Angela, she handed me my key, made a comment about my British accent and then waved me goodbye as I got into the lift.

I sighed heavily, leaning against the wall as I wiped sweat from my forehead because I was wracked with nerves. In the bottom of my bag that I had slung over my shoulder, was my laptop that held all my stories. Every single one, even the ones America rejected but since I had my law and English language degrees, I intended to use them. Maybe I could apply for a job at one of the law firms in New York or I could go back to school, learn to become a teacher.

I didn't know as I closed my eyes but the lift dinged all too early. I dragged my suitcase behind me just as a mad little puppy came bolting down the corridor followed by a little boy. "Ben! Get back here, sorry lady."

"It's alright," I said, forgetting my suitcase and scratching behind the ears of the baby husky. He was a sweet little thing, rolling on his bag and attacking my hand with his paws.

"Hey ma! We got a Brit in the building," the little boy yelled, I chuckled at that as I straightened up. "Names Riley, miss, Riley Whitlock."

"Nice to meet you," I shook his hand as a woman who had similar features to Riley came out the room. She had cropped jet-black hair were as Riley had curly honey blonde hair but he had his mum's deep forest green eyes, they were slightly tanned as his mum was chewing gum as she looked me up and down.

"Heard we had a newcomer, didn't know you'd be a Brit," she informed with a grin before snapping, "Riley, get that damn dog back in the house."

"Sorry ma," he ushered Ben back into their home as she slammed the door behind him, wiped her hands on her baggy jeans and headed towards me, with her hand out in front of her.

"Alice Whitlock."

"Bella Swan."

"Bella, that short for somethin'?"

"Isabella."

"I'm from Brooklyn, born and raised but moved when I married my husband. Welcome to Manhatten."

"Thanks," I smiled unlocking my door finally.

"I gotta ask," she instantly rushed over, she had a really tight black tank top on and these huge gold hoops in her ears, light makeup. Alice was a beautiful, slim and young woman, she looked about my age, maybe a little older but she seemed nice. "Have you ever met the queen?"

"No," I informed, with a light laugh, I'd been waiting for that question. "Anyone ever tell you it's like your pushing your front teeth out when you're talking? Say call."

"Call," she repeated before laughing with me, "you're a cool girl, you stick around, it gets awful boring 'round here."

"Ma," the door opened and Alice's head whipped around, "I'm hungry."

"Get some thin' to eat then."

"Mac an cheese."

"What do I look like? You'd think I was your mother," she scoffed, rolling her eyes but I could see the teasing gleam in her eyes before she grudgingly shoved herself away from the wall near my door and headed for her home. "Hey Bella, you should stop by, have some mac and cheese with us sometime."

"I might," I informed with a small but she pointed at me.

"No doll face, you will," she grinned as she shut the door.

I smiled, closing my own as I felt my entire body release a breath of sheer relief, I'd made a friend and survived the journey. Maybe my mum and dad's worries were just because they didn't want me to go, especially when I started humouring the idea of finding Mr. Right and settle in New York. One could dream but they came with trouble.

Little did I realise that my Mr. Right was going to be the definition of trouble...

* * *

**Edward: Alice did like Bella, the moment she saw her. **

**EmiJ-x: Is that so? **

**Edward: I'd like to think so.**

**EmiJ-x: Anyway, you're in the next chapter, right? **

**Edward: Introduce Mr. Badass.**

**EmiJ-x: Yeah, yeah, leave me a review and love you forever! **

**Xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Name: Lose My Mind**

**Summary: Bella decides she's had enough and moves to New York to meet the man of her dreams. What she doesn't realise is that the man she believes to be Mr. Right, is actually Brooklyn's biggest badass. Does love really conquer all?**

**Rated: M**

**Couples: Canon - E/B**

**Genre: Romance/Drama**

**Sub-genres: Crime/Humour**

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns twilight characters.**

**No copyright infringement intended.**

_**Edward: I've never liked Twinkies.**_

**EmiJ-x: You're lying.**

_**Edward: *grins* I know, I just wanted you to get me some, you know because you're mean like that.**_

**EmiJ-x: In other words, Emily, go by me some Twinkies.**

_**Edward: Yeah.**_

**EmiJ-x: Sorry dude, we don't have Twinkies in England.**

_**Edward: *shocked face* What? It's alright, they've stopped selling them now, I think.**_

**EmiJ-x: HEY YOU! YEAH YOU READING THIS, check for Edward if the US still sell Twinkies because he doesn't want to get up off his ass and check himself.**

_**Edward: *winks* thank you kind reader.**_

* * *

_You had me hooked again from the minute you sat down  
The way you bite your lip got my head spinnin' around  
After a drink or two I was putty in your hands  
I don't know if I'll have the strength to stand, oh oh oh..._

_Trouble troublemaker, yeah_  
_That's your middle name, oh oh oh..._  
_I know you're no good but you're stuck in my brain_  
_And I wanna know..._

_Why does it feel so good but hurt so bad, oh oh oh?_  
_My mind keeps saying,_  
_"Run as fast as you can"_  
_I say, "I'm done," but then you pull me back, oh oh oh..._  
_I swear you're giving me a heart attack_  
_Troublemaker!_

_**~ Troublemaker - Olly Murs ~**_

**Chapter 2**

**Brooklyn Boys**

I cooked spaghetti that night for tea, not really wanting to leave the apartment because I was worried. I'd never been further than Berlin, that was I was in year 11 in high school and with the school. Mum and dad don't like planes, they don't like rollercoasters either, so it was a bit of a shell shock when their only daughter loved the adrenaline rush she had when she went on The Smiler at Alton Towers as her first rollercoaster. Although, I wanted to check out some of the rollercoasters they had here in America. My friend back home told me that there was one rollercoaster that's 200 feet into the air, I wanted to check it out but I don't know if I ever would.

Sucking in a deep breath, I flicked further through the channels, bored out of my mind before there was a knock on the door. I got to my feet with a heavy sigh as I tightened my ponytail in my hair and fixed my pyjama shorts before throwing open the door. Standing there was none other than Alice, she was bouncing on the balls of her feet with a load of rollers in her cropped black hair, forest green eyes glowing and a face mask covering her pale face. "Hey there chica."

"Hey Alice, come in," I answered sarcastically, she turned to me and then stepped back out of the house. "I was kidding, come in."

"Oh," she laughed nervously, shutting the door, "You and your British ways."

"British ways?"

"Over here, you gotta know who ya respectin', like my cousin in law, that guy ain't one to joke around," she informed, wafting a bottle of wine in her hand. Then she shushed me, "he's over in my apartment you know, he's a real scootch."

"Scootch?"

"Jeez, I forget you're not from around here," she sighed, then she giggled, "As you would say," she cleared her throat, "he's a real pain in the arse."

I laughed at her posh accent and she grinned, happy with my response before she opened the bottle and it bubbled. Champagne. My eyes widened and she grabbed my arm, "I've had a bottle already, I stole this bottle before my cousin in law could even blink. Who died and made him boss? I ask ya."

I giggled and she chuckled at me, searching my cupboards but I hadn't even unpacked the new stuff I had delivered earlier. Alice decided to go routing while I started unpacking my books and placing them on the bookshelf. It collapsed the minute a book touched the shelf, I huffed angry with myself as Alice burst out laughing. I couldn't help but laugh along with her as she managed to find two wine glasses and poured us a drink but she paused as she went to take a drink of her own. "I will try to dub the Brooklyn girl in me but you know, it's hard. You're a nice gal ya know, probably have all the guys in this building by the balls. Ever had a boyfriend, Bell?"

"Yeah, one," I admitted shyly as my cheeks fumed.

"Ooh, when? How old were you?"

"My first boyfriend and I was nineteen, we split up when I decided to move here," I admitted.

"Why? Distance too much for the poor lad?"

"No, he was cheating on me," I stated bluntly, my temper darkening as I tried to fix the bookshelf but it just wasn't doing it for me. I sighed, turning to see Alice was scowling deeply, I cocked my eyebrow. "What?"

"Was the girl pretty?"

I laughed loudly at that, "No, she looked like a foot. Maybe I'm saying that because I'm bitter but she was easy, let every lad between her legs."

"I understand that," Alice nodded, "well he ain't no weisenheimer, in fact, he sounds like a royal gavoon, if you ask me. You seem great."

"You've only known me for a couple of hours, Ally."

"Ally, I like it," she nodded with a big smile, "Yeah but I'm a good judge of character. We should go out sometime, have a goof."

"Goof?"

"Good time," she translated as she downed the rest of her drink and poured herself another glass. "Come on Bell, drink u- oh I bet that's my Jazz."

I took my glass and had a big gulp as she threw open the door and cackled, "Why hello kind sir, may I interest you in a glass of champagne?"

"Oh you are drunk, sugar," a sweet voice murmured, it wasn't as thick in the Brooklyn department but it had a hint, I could hear it.

"On the contrary, I am spending time with my new British friend, so this bubbly is mine," Alice informed, she giggled and stepped back, "Can he enter?"

"Sure, why not?"

Suddenly a head with a mess of honey blonde hair popped around the door and these deep hazel coloured eyes spotted me at the island, "whoa, speak again, you're accent is dope."

I giggled at that as he turned and shouted, "yo Ed, get ya butt over 'ere and listen to this gal talk. Her accent is crazy dude, crazy."

I laughed at that as I downed the rest of my drink and poured myself some more. Alice was staring dreamily at the guy in the doorway as he stepped in, giving her a light peck before heading over to my broken bookshelf. I scratched behind my ear, "just leave that, I'll sort it."

He shuddered, "I can see why ya want to be over here, her accent is givin' me chills."

Alice giggled again, "Bell this is my duh-ta-duh of a husband, Jasper, Jazz this is Bella, she's from England."

"Whereabouts in England you from, shorty?"

"Near Liverpool."

"Ooh, that accent again, gets me every time," Jasper chuckled, winking at me and I felt my cheeks heating up. Alice came over to sit on one of the bar stools at my island. The room hadn't exactly been decorated the way I wanted it, plan white walls, laminate flooring with plain white linoleum in the kitchen, seemingly granite patterns on my cupboard doors with silver handles, a plain cooker with a microwave and coffee machine in the corner, even though I wasn't really a fan of coffee. The fridge and freezer were like one huge cupboard, open one door to get the freezer and the other door to get the fridge, like a wardrobe in a way.

My sofa was plain black in front of a 50" TV, that was mine, two black chairs angled inward towards a glass coffee table in the centre. Besides that, the room seemed pretty bare. I needed to go into town and get some real furnishings or some decoration.

"Yo, Al, check what Ed's doin'."

"It's Ally now."

"Ally? What are you, a street?"

"I like Ally, I suit Ally," she informed defiantly, Jasper rolled his eyes and shrugged.

She squealed in delight before leaving the room. Jasper was putting the bookshelf together. I took another sip of my drink as Riley came bouncing into the room, Ben following closely behind him. I chuckled as he bowed respectfully to me, the dog's tail just wagged faster before Riley perched himself on a chair, Jasper looked at him with a frown. "Did Bella say you can bring the mutt over?"

Riley turned to me, "Can I bring the dog?"

I shrugged, "I don't see why not."

Riley turned back to Jasper, "You were saying, pops?"

Jasper chuckled, messing up Riley's hair with his hand just as Alice came bouncing back into the room, much like her son had moments ago. I could hear a voice in the hallway, his accent velvet but a thick Brookie one, much like Alice's. I leaned against the counter as Alice took her seat up on the bar stool, placing another bottle on to the island while I waved glasses around. She held up three fingers and I frowned towards Riley, she giggled. "No, Ed and Em."

"Oh," I nodded then, reaching into the box and taking out three glasses. "Riley, do you want a drink?"

"Ooh, yes please Bella," he responded politely, Alice beamed.

"That's my boy, right there, look at him with his manners," her accent still thick and I knew she was trying to lay off the slang so I could understand what she was saying. Then she inhaled deeply and looked around, "What's cooking?"

"I cooked spaghetti before, I have loads left, I guess the smell is still lingering."

"You can say that again, it smells delicious," Alice stated, taking a long gulp of her drink just a really burly guy entered the apartment. His arms and legs were banded with thick muscles, I could tell that beneath the formal shirt and jacket he was wearing, his chest also rippled with muscle. He was wearing his tie loosely as he crept up behind Alice and just as he went to flick her, she whirled around and smacked his hand away, "Don't you sneak up on me, ya ain't allowed."

"Calm down, pipsqueak," Unlike Alice, he didn't sound like a Brooklyn guy. In fact, I didn't know what his accent was but it sure was nothing like Alice's.

"Hey you, brute, this is my friend Bella, Bella this is Emmett."

"Nice to meet you," I greeted and his jaw dropped.

"You cooking up a Brit in here? Wait until Edwards get a load of her."

"Gets a load of who," came the thick, Brooklyn accent in the doorway. My head snapped up to see the most beautiful pair of emerald green eyes I have ever seen. His hair was tousled and coloured bronze but it came with lights of copper and gold in disarray on the top of his head. His face was chiselled with perfectly sculpted cheekbones and he was tall, lean but you could see he had muscles by the way his suit was fitted to flash them. Although he wore a suit, he had no tie and the top two buttons of his shirt were undone.

"Bella, she is from England," Emmett stated excitedly.

"It's not that fun," I answered, Edward grinned at the sound of my voice and I felt the blush spread across my cheeks. I took a sip of my drink as Jasper threw the shelf to the floor, I jumped.

"Hey cugutza," Edward snapped at him, Jasper's head whipped around and he just waved him off, Edward smirked as he plopped himself down on the sofa. Ben, the dog, went to him. "Jeez kid, this dog go with you everywhere?"

Riley was playing on a game console in his hands, his fingers moved like crazy over the keys as he completely disregarded what Edward was saying. Emmett grabbed the open bottle of champagne, filling his glass and Jasper's but Edward stopped him, "I don't want any dat shit, it tastes nasty."

"Did you see that new hoowah downstairs Ed?" Alice asked, he nodded with a disgusted look on his face, "Did you see the attitude on her? She really thinks who she is, that one."

"Why? What she say?"

"Awe guys, you're confusing Bell," Emmett informed, Alice giggled while Edward just grinned.

"Ya confused, shorty?"

"Why does everyone call me shorty? What does that even mean? Alice is shorter than me, why don't you call her shorty?" I asked softly, Alice burst into laughter at that as she got to her feet and patted my shoulder. I rolled my eyes but giggled at her drunken state as she downed the rest of her drink and slammed the glass down on to the island. Emmett just sipped his drink while I nudged mine to Alice, not really a fan of champagne if I was being honest.

Alice decided to explain since no one else would, "It means you're shorter than an average person, I guess guys use it as sarcasm sometimes, especially considering I don't get called it."

"Right," I nodded, not really hearing her but I was just going along with what she was saying.

"Yo, write her a diary of the words we use, Miss England can learn them," Edward suggested with a shrug and a wink in my direction. Alice giggled but it sounded devious as she picked up my glass.

"Alice, that's Bella's."

"I'm not a fan of champagne," I stated, Alice looked surprised.

"Wine? Liquor? Beer?" she asked, I shrugged heading towards my fridge and showing her the contents.

The top two shelves were full of alcohol, two crates of beer on the top, whiskey squeezed into the slot next and on the shelf below with an assortment of wine next to that. Alice's eyes widened, "crack open a bottle, girl."

"You've had enough," Jasper scolded, Alice waved him off. "Alice, I'm serious."

"Oh alright, alright, dear husband."

"Who died and made you boss?" Edward glared at him but Jasper ignored him, Alice tsked at Edward and went over to pat his shoulder while Emmett got to his feet and stretched.

"I need to go now, have to be at a job tomorrow," Emmett informed, shaking his head as he mocked saluted and left, shutting the door behind him. I smiled gently, turning to the fridge and taking out a can of beer when I felt a presence behind me. It turned and Edward was right there, eyeing up the contents of my fridge before grinning down at me.

"Get one if you want one," I waved towards the beers, opening my own and side stepping around him to sit on the sofa.

**~ LMM ~**

It was nearing twelve and it was just me and Edward, laughing on the sofa, cans littering the floor. I was drunk but Edward seemed as sober as the day he was born. He, much like Alice, was laying off the slang but his accent was giving me chills much like Jasper said mine had before. He kept asking if I was cold when I shivered but I shook my head, giggling as Edward laughed at my seeming insane behaviour. He had his arm draped around the back of the sofa and I was leaning back while he explained how he was related to Jasper. "His mom is my mom's half-sister, so it's distant but he's my cousin. Our moms aren't from Brooklyn though, it's our dads that are. We grew up together, he's my best bud."

"So no siblings?" I asked, he nodded, smiling down at me.

"Yeah, yeah, I has tree but they're busy tonight."

"Tree? You have a tree for a sibling?" I giggled, he took his arm from around my shoulders and elbowed me.

"Cheeky Brit."

"You love it really," I laughed, Edward placed his can on the coffee table and got to his feet, stretching his limbs before fixing his sleeves that he'd rolled up to his elbows to show his muscled forearms. He sat back down and slid his arm around my waist, dragging me towards him so I was right up against his side, my hand hit his chest and I could feel his muscled pecs beneath. My eyes locked with his and Edward grinned at me but it disappeared as he leaned and connected his lips with mine.

Lightning bolts shot through my system, he hadn't touched bare skin until now when I felt one of his hands at the back of my neck, chills ran through my system when I felt the hairs at the back my neck stand on end as Edward leaned me back, so I was lay flat against the sofa. My hands knotted in his hair while his hands were everywhere, all at once. He was leaning on his knees, his hands sliding up and down my waist with his tongue tangled with mine. I shuddered lightly, trying to bring him closer until he sat up, taking one of my hands and yanking me up so I straddled his lap. I gasped when I felt something hard underneath me, I shuddered and threw my head back as his lips trailed hot kisses down my throat.

His hands slid underneath my shirt, like hot irons against the skin on my sides. Leaning back, Edward grabbed the hem of my shirt and ripped it over my head, throwing it away as his hands took hold of my breasts and he kneaded them with his hands. I leaned forward, capturing his lips with mine as my hands stroked down his chest as I undone each button as I went before he rested his forehead to mine, our eyes locked as though we were waiting for the other to say stop.

My hands were shaking so I had to look down to see what I was doing, Edward smiled gently, "excited or nervous?"

"Bit of both," I admitted with a nervous laugh that was oddly quiet.

Edward took my face in his hands and brought my lips back to his just as I managed to unfasten the last button on his shirt. I pushed my hands underneath the shoulders, sliding it away from his torso and throwing it towards the chair, proud when it landed on top of his jacket that was slung across the arm. Edward's hands slid up my back while one of mine remained tangled in his hair, I moaned into his mouth when he thrust his hips upward into me. I shuddered again, switching angles when kissing him, his hands sliding down my back towards my bra as he unhooked it and the straps hook loosely around my arms. Edward took hold of them, sliding them further down my arms while I tossed it away, pressing our bare chests together as we both panted.

Edward moved his lips towards my throat, leaving a trail of hot kisses down the column before he started sucking on the skin on my neck. I gasped, feeling my hips moving of their own accord while my nails scraped down his back. Edward pressed our bodies tighter, my breasts squashed up against him before he leaned back so he could engulf one of my nipples into his mouth. I squealed a little bit when he bit down, he chuckled but continued to suck and nibble. One hand pressed into my back while the other kneaded on my breasts while I ground my hips into him, letting out breathless moans from the sensations that were sizzling through my body.

Edward sat up, "Bedroom?"

I got to my feet, not caring that I was half naked as I giggled while entering through the door in the far corner. Edward came in straight after me, spinning me around so he could press his lips back to mine. My hands tangled in his hair while his hands went to my hips, yanking me to him while I shivered. One of my hands slid down his smooth muscled torso, he was muscular, not as lean as I thought but I could tell he was strong when he lifted me up so I could wrap my legs around him.

His lips when on my neck again, sliding over my body as he dropped me to the bed. His body covered my own as my hands slid over his back while he kissed down my chest, taking the other nipple in his mouth and repeating the action he'd done earlier outside, swirling his tongue around the erect nip. His lips moved further south, I watched him while he sat back, following the top of my jeans with his fingertips before he grabbed them and my panties and swiftly yanked them away, tossing them to the side.

Edward let out a groan when he saw my bald area that I could see was glistening with wetness. He leaned forward and ran his tongue along my folds, my hips jerked as I gasped with a moan, letting my head fall back as Edward growled, kissing up to my hip so he hovered over me while I grabbed the clasp of his pants and shoved them down with my feet. His boxers moving along with them to show his hardened member. My eyes widened and frighted I blurted, "that won't fit in me!"

Edward laughed at that, leaning down to kiss me gently, "It will, way to boost my ego, Little B."

I smiled against his lips and then he paused, "Are you on the pill?"

I nodded but then stopped him, "Are you clean?"

"I've never done bareback with anyone before," he stated seriously.

"Prove it," I murmured, he sighed, sitting up and reaching into the pocket of his pants, his dick still remaining erect as I ran my fingers along it. Edward chuckled, moving closer to me as he reached into his wallet and waved a condom at me. I nodded.

"Might as well-"

"No," I protested quickly, "I trust you."

"You're definitely on the pill, time differences can mess it up."

"I took it at ten in England, so I took it at 5 here," I admitted, Edward frowned as he moved closer to me, lining up his dick but he still looked confused. "We're five hours ahead in England."

"I see," Edward stated.

"Can we get on with it?" I was getting agitated and with my irritated tone, Edward's dick seemed to get harder. He grinned at me before thrusting in as I let out a loud moan. He filled me completely as my hands grabbed his shoulders, he hissed when he brought his dick out and then back in again. I shuddered lightly, arching my back, "Oh god."

"Nope, no God here," Edward informed, kissing along my neck as he groaned, "Jesus, you're so fucking tight."

"Names Bella, not Jesus."

Edward chuckled low in my ear as he nibbled the lobe, I gasped, feeling the coil in my stomach tightening as my hands knotted in his hair as he brought his lips to mine. Our tongues tangled while we moaned into each other's mouths when I felt Edward's thumb rubbing my clit, I moaned his name loudly as my hands tightened in his hair, my head thrown back while the coil got tighter and tighter before it snapped and I felt myself tightening around him as I screamed his name loudly, arching my back before I felt Edward shooting his load inside of me.

He fell on top of me, both of us panting but that didn't stop us kissing. Our tongues tangled, my fingers drawing patterns on his back as I came down from my high before Edward hovered over me with a devilish grin, I felt him harden inside me.

"Want to go again?"

**~ LMM ~**

I woke up the next morning, scowling and then I froze when I felt an arm around my waist. I lifted my eyes to see Edward, his head against the pillow sleeping soundly. I shuddered, nuzzling my head into his chest when I felt him stir, "Hey Little B."

"Morning," I whispered, trying to go back to sleep as he yawned and stretched before his arm went back around my waist. I felt his hand stroking my hair, "If you keep doing that, I'm gonna fall back to sleep."

"Doesn't bother me," he murmured softly, leaning down to kiss my hair and along my face. I shuddered lightly, and tilted my head back as he came to kiss me but I covered his mouth, shaking my head.

"Morning breath."

"Doesn't bother me," he took hold of my hand, shifting it away so his lips could land on mine just as the sound of a phone ringing caught my attention. Edward huffed, moving as he leaned over the bed, grabbing his pants while I ran my hand over his muscled back, he was back in an instant, his arm around me so my head rested on his chest, "Yeah?"

"Ed get your cock out a gumare and lets go," the Brooklyn accent shouted down the phone. I knew what a gumare was, it was Italian for a mistress. I got up off the bed, grabbed my dressing gown off the wardrobe door and left the room, feeling my jaw clicking with fury while Edward watched me leave before he started talking.

I picked up all my thrown clothes from the floor, loading them into a wash basket I had in the corner before leaning against the island and started to think. Clearly, Edward has been with multiple of women, not just me, that much was obvious in the way he said, he's never gone in bareback before. I shuddered, wrapping my arms around me as I thought about how pleasurable last night was, another shiver jolted up my spine as I turned to lean my back against the island instead. However, if Edward had a lot of girls, then I was probably just another notch in his bed post, which meant that I didn't matter.

Edward would leave here and I'd see him in passing when he was with Jasper. I sighed heavily, shaking my head as I searched the cupboards but I didn't really feel like eating. I heard footsteps behind me as I turned on the coffee machine, messing with my nails when I realised one of them was chipped. I sighed, knowing that I'd have to find a place that could sort out my tips for me. I scratched the side of my nose when two muscled arms slid around my waist, "I gotta go."

"Okay," I murmured back, not looking at him.

"Hey," he took my chin in his hand and turned my face to him, I gave him a weak smile. "Don't be sad, I'll come by later with food."

I scoffed, "Do you do that for all the notches in your bed post?"

Edward blinked down at me before his eyes hardened, "No, just the ones I care about."

I sighed, turning back to my coffee as Edward's arms tightened around my waist so I was pressed up against him, although he was wearing the same clothes as last night, it didn't bother me. He pressed a kiss to my cheek, "Hey, listen, you matter, okay? I care about you. You're a cool girl and your accent is just beautiful. You're beautiful, ignore what my brother said, he chats shit. You need to be married to have a gumare, which I'm not."

Satisfied with his answer, I nodded with a small smile, turning to look at him as he gave me a crooked smile that had my knees buckling but his arms were holding me up. He leaned forward, kissing me softly. "I thought you didn't like coffee?"

"I don't but it was something to do so I wasn't staring at you," I blurted, then covered my mouth with my hands but he just grinned.

He kissed my temple as my cheeks fumed pink before resting his face in my hair and then kissing my temple again. "I gotta go now, have fun shopping for homey stuff. I might join you later."

"Thought you were bringing food?"

He grinned at me, turning me around and crushing my lips with his own as my back arched up into him. His hand ran down my back before he straightened up, popped his collar mockingly and winked at me as I giggled. "I am, later on, I mean I might come find you. It's weird talking normal, how do you do it?"

"You still pronounce things weird, like you're pushing your top teeth forward," I stated, Edward arched his eyebrow at me before chuckling.

"Yeah, alright, I shall see you later," he kissed my forehead and left the apartment as my heart fluttered.

He was coming back tonight.

* * *

_**Edward: I didn't like her feeling upset, you know.**_

**EmiJ-x: I think we all could tell in the way you reassured her so gently. But I gotta ask, how many?**

_**Edward: *guilty expression* I lost count after seven...**_

**EmiJ-x: Edward...**

**_Edward: Bella is the only one I've never used a rubber with, honestly._  
**

**EmiJ-x: Okay, I believe you. Anyway, it's your point of view next right?**

_**Edward: *smug* Yeah because I'm a fly motherfucker.**_

**EmiJ-x: Shut up. Moving on, lovely readers, leave me a review and your opinions and Edward will-**

_**Edward: Kiss you all!**_

**EmiJ-x: There you go, leave me a review and you get a kiss of Edward! Love you all**

**xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Name: Lose My Mind**

**Summary: Bella decides she's had enough and moves to New York to meet the man of her dreams. What she doesn't realise is that the man she believes to be Mr. Right, is actually Brooklyn's biggest badass. Does love really conquer all?**

**Rated: M**

**Couples: Canon - E/B**

**Genre: Romance/Drama**

**Sub-genres: Crime/Humour**

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns twilight characters.**

**No copyright infringement intended.**

**EmiJ-x: Edward, I have a question.**

_**Edward: Oh god, here we go.**_

**EmiJ-x: This chapter is from your point of view, right?**

_**Edward: Yeah, so?**_

**EmiJ-x: So how about you write it and I will go get us some snacks, you can type what you thought then and I don't,t have to interpret your thoughts, you know, so I don't get any of them wrong.**

_**Edward: Shorty, ya rambling now. You go, I can handle the readers. Enjoy *winks***_

* * *

_These words are burning inside of me_  
_Spent years in liquid harmony_  
_This dream is who I wanna be_  
_Youth and Whiskey_

_I grew from those who hate me_  
_Stead fast to a razor-blade symphony_  
_Cigarettes and lyrics made me_  
_Youth and Whiskey_

_Can you see_  
_Can you see me_  
_I'm strong from what they made me_  
_These Angels who carried me_  
_They tell me_  
_Youth and Whiskey_

**_~ Youth and Whiskey - Black Veil Brides ~_**

**Chapter 3**

**Man in the Suit**

Once leaving Bella's, I knew that this was no time to just dilly dally, especially since it was my brother. I was gonna hang up until Bella got up and left the room, boy said he had a weasel deal, seemed legit, so I knew I had to get out of her place before he came lookin'. Bella was upset, I knew it, I didn't expect her to know what gumare meant but the look on her face told me she didn't like that he'd called it her.

Gave her a different impression of the man she'd been hanging around.

Shorty was sad until I carried on using her little nickname, she loved dat shit.

Lapped it up and looked fuckin' adorable too.

I didn't doubt for one minute that dad would call about that skel he's been having trouble with but whatever. I wasn't interested in the shit that schmeboyah was selling.

Sliding into my car, I peeled out of the lot, avoiding those kids that played stoop ball, though I wanted to get out and bust one of em up for nearly hitting a girl with that bastard ball.

I noticed Carlisle, my scootch brother standing on the street corner like some hoowah. "Yo dick, get in the fucking car."

"Ed, my brother," he greeted with a cheesy grin as he slid into the seat beside me, he sniffed the air and shot me a digusted look, "Dude, you stink of booze and smoke, where the fuck you been?"

"I ain't be nowheres," I lied, Carlisle shot me a look. My brother and I looked nothing alike. I was a replica of my mother whereas Carlisle held most of my father's features and our other brother, Marcus, looked like a mixture of both our parents. Carlisle and Marcus weren't really running in the same business as dad and myself, Carlisle was a doctor and Marcus was...well, Marcus.

"You've been somewheres, you reek dude," he muttered.

"Says you, you been plowing Esme?" He grinned, puffing out smoke and flicking his cigarette butt out the window. I rolled my eyes, "You gotta a lotta shit witchoo."

"Fuck off man, it's not like the wife cares," Carlisle shrugged, I rolled my head around to cock an eyebrow, he shrugged again. "Esme loves me, she won't go nowheres, she knows I love her but divorce is frowned upon, you know how it is."

"Moms not gonna be happy witchoo," I responded, Carlisle shrugged.

"Jane is a skank ho, I didn't want to marry her and I don't want to be married to her. Besides, she's with dat bo nasty of er anyhow."

"What Alec? That shit blows."

"You have no idea, man, no idea," Carlisle mumbled as he twirled his wedding band around his finger before chancing a glance in my direction and smirking. "You smell of somethin', you've been chillin' somewhere."

I grinned, "Jeetjet?"

"Nahh, not hungry, yanno me," Carlisle shrugged but he could tell I wasn't avoiding the subject.

Truth was, I knew if Carlisle got a load of Bella and knew she was a Brit, he would be all over her like a motherfucker. I hated my brother when it came to women. He was married, he'd fell in love with Jane six years ago and three years down the line, they were engaged and married. I'd tapped her ass before he even knew her but we kept that a secret, especially now they'd been married for the past three years. However, Carlisle has stray eyes and when he caught Esme, she fell hook, line and sinker but I knew my brother and I'd never seen him happier than what I seen him like with that girl. In fact, Carlisle always seemed chilled after he'd been with Esme and here he was now, tapping away on his phone.

"Yo dude, you're gonna have to tell mom," I informed, Carlisle turned to me, cocking his eyebrow. "Divorce, dude, you're in love with Esme."

"Nah man, mom will kill me."

"Carlisle, enough of the bullshit no, I ain't playing witchoo. Divorce Jane and marry Esme, Jesus."

Carlisle narrowed his eyes then they widened, "You've been fucking a Brit!"

"No I haven't" I lied but Carlisle clapped me around the head with his head.

"Don't you lie to your big brother man," Carlisle looked shocked before he started to laugh, "Seriously? You've tapped British pussy?"

"Carlisle, I swear to go, she's not some cheap lay, so back off, alright?" I growled, completely forgetting my roots and all the slang because I knew I was able too, especially whenever I was around Bella. I'd do anything for her to understand every single word I said, but sometimes the slang slipped out and she would stare at me like I had two heads. Well, that was last night.

Imagine if we spent every night doing the shit we did last night.

I had to think of a dead puppy or some shit because I could feel myself hardening with the thought.

"You like dis girl?"

I scoffed, "Only just met her, accent gives me chills."

"I bet."

"No."

"You know she-"

"No. End of, don't mention it to dad neither."

"Alright, chill."

Once we arrived at the club, my club, I noticed Felix hanging about outside the door. I nodded to him as we entered, heading straight past the dancing girls who I suddenly didn't feel needed any attention from me as I went to the back to my office. Edward Senior, my dad had met my mom at 16 and fell for her. When he told her that they were going to be together, she'd turned to him and told him in the politest way possible to do one, of course, dad didn't give up and had mom on her back and pregnant by the time she 21. Marcus was the result and they got married, dad never looked back and doesn't have any gumares on the side unlike Carlisle. Wait until mom finds out about this, I was the youngest, the baby, the mommy's little boy and all that. Dad treated me with the same token of respect I had to give him, I was his second because if you hadn't guessed already, dad was the leader of the most feared mob in New York.

Some of the girls often called me the Brooklyn Badass, how cheesy is that.

I laughed it off, especially when Tanya tried to pounce on my dick, thinking she had right to touch me for coming up with it.

That woman gives me chills, she's a chickenhead, if you get what I mean.

"Edward, weren't you wearing that suit yesterday?"

"I mentioned this," Carlisle informed, toning it down.

"Hey, it's not like I had it on long, about an hour or two, anyways, you wore that tie to days ago, don't see me dicking your balls for it."

"Touchy," my dad noted, he had a mess of golden blonde hair like Carlisle who also copied my dad's sapphire blue eyes. I was pale like him, whereas mom was peach like Carlisle, I took on my father's height and body weight while Carlisle decided to pump up but was about an three inches smaller than me. I had mom's copper locks and green eyes, dad smirked at me, taking a step closer while I tensed, knowing that Jasper, Emmett and probably Aro, my best friend, would be here shortly. "Where've you been?"

"Chillin'."

"With a Brit."

"Shut up," I growled at my brother as my dad cocked his eyebrow.

"A Brit?"

"Yeah," I muttered, shrugging as I took a seat at my desk, dad sat in the chair opposite while Carlisle left, probably going to watch the dancers or call Esme to bitch me out. My dad eyed me closely and I shot him a look, "what?"

"A Brit?"

"Yeah, ya said that already, whats ya point?"

"Whats a Brit doing in The City?"

"Get away from home, doesn't like it much over the water."

"Or she's a spy."

"Oh sure, if she was a spy, I would know. She had no idea what I was slaying whenever I used slang, in fact, Alice had to speak normal," I stated, my dad tossed his head back and laughed. I shook my head, "she's been telling everyone she's Jazz's wife again."

Dad stopped laughing and cocked his eyebrow, leaning against my desk, "Yanno as well as I do, she wants down that aisle. Wants his name, ya know, she has a ring, just need a priest."

"You know Jazz isn't gonna."

"He sticks his dick in 'er, she has his kid but he won't wed her."

The door opened and Jazz entered with Emmett and Garrett. I frowned, Aro should be here by now unless he's finishing that job I gave him last night. I straightened in my seat as did my father, Jazz narrowed his eyes, probably realizing the guilty look in my dad's eyes. "Boys, I gotta job for ya."

Turns out dad did have a job for us, some corner man was beginning to get on my mother's nerves and no one makes my ma uncomfortable. She would take him out herself but then that shows she knows more about the mob than she's supposed too. Ya see, mobsters wives are possessions in the old world, meant to be seen and not heard, if ya catch my drift. Grandpa Ricco made it that way, made sure that he married the woman his dad picked for him while having six gumares on the side until his wife 'sadly passed away.' Truth was, Grandpa Ricco didn't want a divorce, so he shot her in the head to marry some other skank ho. Of course, that skank ho turned out to be my now dead grandmother, since Ricco took care of her when he find she was playing him.

Ricco don't take too kindly to that sort of thing. He was nearing 90 now, staying strong. Dad loved his dad, spent most of his money making sure the old goat stayed alive. Nevertheless, Ricco was strong, he could shoot a fucker without so much as blinking. Emmett was to get this corner man and I was to question him, trouble with that plan was, we never knew where he'd be and it seemed ma was seeing him often and it was getting to the point that she refused to leave the house unless I, my brothers or father was with her. She was probably out, sleeping in the limo waiting for my dad right now.

Not that I blamed her, she loved my dad and he loved her, they fought and then plowed one another. I needed to burn my brain since the memory of walking in on them was still ingrained into my memory.

That shits just nasty.

I sighed heavily as I left the club, smoking again and knowing that I needed to know where Bella was. I could go meet her, we'd go do her shopping, go back to hers and I'd hit it. If Bella was up for it but after that talk this mornin', I bet she was going to keep it from me. Not that I blamed her on that account, Carlisle was a cugutza, like Jasper.

I chuckled to myself as I dialled Aro.

"What up son?"

"Find me someone."

"Who?"

"A Brit." I grinned.

**~ LMM ~**

I could see her now, dotting in and out of shops with a dozen bags on her arms. Shorty knew how to shop, she looked happy in a pair of tight jeans and a white cropped top to show the expanse of her pale stomach. I'd gone home, changed into a different suit and put my silver chain on around my neck, the one with the silver cross dangling from it. A present from my grandmother. I headed over and pinched her sides, resting my chin on her shoulder, "Not for nuttin' but you look like a loner."

"Shut up, wise guy," she responded, that British drawl just rolled off her tongue and went straight to my dick. She turned to give me a little smile before shaking her head.

"Gimme them."

"I'm okay," she protested but I took some bags from her, keeping my arm tightly around her waist to warn the on lookers that this shorty was _taken._

The thought of someone else touching Bella had me going loose, I didn't want no one putting their paws on this girl. She was mine, no matter what, Bella would know it soon enough. I just had to play it cool to Carlisle, my dad, mom and Marcus, everyone else could know but those four would want to meet her and knowing Carlisle and Marcus, they'd try to charm the pants of any baby mom I bring home.

Luckily, I didn't have them.

Carlisle and Marcus always wanted beef with me, just to watch me flip my lid but not this time. This ass was mine, this British ass would always be mine if I had my way.

And do you want to know what? I was actually terrified that I was having these thoughts. Especially considering I'd only just met Bella but she had me by my balls. Alice would probably be bouncing on her toes now, wanting to know but hopefully, Bella hadn't shared our nightly activities last night. Though the whole building probably knew she had someone by their balls, the amount of noise she was making.

"So whatta we doing later?"

She turned to shoot me a shocked look before looking down, a beautiful blush blooming over her cheeks. "Well I am going to be making my house look more like home, you're welcome to help me, if you want too."

"Whatsamattaferu?" She looked totally confused and I blinked, realizing that I was slipping back into my Brooklyn ways. "What's up?"

"Oh, nothing, I'm just going in here," she gestured to a clothes shop and I nodded, leaning against the wall as she ducked inside but not before I grabbed her wrist, yanking her to me so I could plant my lips on top of hers. She smiled at that gently, kissing me back gently as I took her bags from her and rested all of them on the floor while I leaned against the wall, my arms folded across my chest as I wondered how she had been planning on carting all this stuff back to her apartment. Her hands weren't that big, so it was obvious that she would have probably hailed a cab.

My phone started to ring in my pocket, so I quickly scrambled to get it, placing every bag on the floor and feeling for my gun that was tucked down the back of my trousers as I held the phone to my ear. "Hiya."

"What up son?"

"Hey Marcus, what's the verdict?"

"We got him, got him good too. I'm gonna see ma and have a lucy with pop," Marcus paused for a minute and I could hear laughter in the background, Carlisle was there with him. I cocked my eyebrow, knowing full well that Carlisle was probably telling Marcus exactly what I was doing and who I was with too. "Word on the street is, you hittin' up a Brit bitch."

"I already hit it," I responded, turning away from Bella's bags for a second. "Whazit to you?"

"Ooh, touchy, touchy," Marcus teased, I rolled my eyes as I shoved my free hand in my pocket. "You hit it, good for you, you know you ain't got nothin' to prove, you don't need a wife to prove somethin', you don't put on dis fake front like our other brother."

"I just want to get some ass, dats it, ain't gonna happen again," I lied, turning to see Bella's bags were gone. I scrambled, looking up and down and then I saw her. She was walking quite quickly, as though she was trying to get away from me and probably had heard every word I'd fucking said to Marcus. I felt anger boiling in my blood, "Look Marc, I gotta go."_  
_

"Whatsamattaferu?" Much like I'd asked Bella earlier.

"Nothin', I just need to do some shit, talk later."

I hung up, not waiting for a response as I darted through the thick brush of people, grabbing Bella by the bare arm to spin her around. She nearly fell but I steadied her, she shoved me away with a nasty glare and turned to storm off but I wouldn't let her. "Where you going?"

"Getting away from you," she snapped.

"Bella-"

"Edward, why do you even care?" She hissed at me, nearly hitting me in the face with one of her shopping bags. "You hit it, hats off to you. I know I don't understand some of the lingo around here, but I do know perfectly well what that means and quite frankly, if you're just going to let people talk about me and you talk about me like I'm so dirty little slut, then you can go fuck yourself. It was a drunken mistake and it won't fucking happen again. So if you don't mind, I have some stuff to do."

She whirled around but I grabbed her by the elbow, turning her back to me as I smirked down at her. "What? You thought that maybe somethin' would come out of us fucking? Sugar, you got your wires crossed, to me your just some puss-"

She slapped me hard across the face and I gotta say, seeing her angry like this, had me turned on to fuck. She glowered up at me before bending down and picking up her bags, I slowly turned to look down at her but she was already storming off, leaving me standing here in the middle of the sidewalk, feeling like a complete and utter asshole.

* * *

**EmiJ-x: You really thought hurting her more would boost your ego?**

_**Edward: I felt like shit you know, I wanted to actually chase her, toss her over my shoulder and run with her to my car.**_

**EmiJ-x: What about her shopping?**

_**Edward: Fuck, I forgot about that. Fine, I'd get Alice to go and meet her, grab her shopping so I could do my plan. I just felt like a complete and utter jerk for doing that to her. Anyway, why I've been here slaving over your computer, what the fuck have you been doing?**_

**EmiJ-x: *smiles* Well, I went to the shop and bought us some haribo and M&Ms, peanut ones because I love peanut ones-**

_**Edward: Did you get my stog?**_

**EmiJ-x: Stog?**

_**Edward: Cigarettes.**_

**EmiJ-x: Oh no.**

_**Edward: Now I'm gonna have to go the shop, unless *turns to readers, panty dropping crooked smile* readers...**_

**EmiJ-x: Manipulative bastard.**

_**Edward: Thank you all for reading, we love you very much but could you kindly get me some smokes?**_

**xxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Name: Lose My Mind**

**Summary: Bella decides she's had enough and moves to New York to meet the man of her dreams. What she doesn't realise is that the man she believes to be Mr. Right, is actually Brooklyn's biggest badass. Does love really conquer all?**

**Rated: M**

**Couples: Canon - E/B**

**Genre: Romance/Drama**

**Sub-genres: Crime/Humour**

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns twilight characters.**

**No copyright infringement intended.**

**EmiJ-x: Hey Ed, you're getting a lot of hate.**

**Edward: Good, I deserve it.**

**EmiJ-x: boo1414 said that panty dropping smile of yours is going to get you nowhere while TeamKristen4U said no stog for you because you were a douche to Bella and Virginiiiiiiiiiiiie said that cigarettes are bad and we don't want Bella over your deathbed while you're suffering from lung cancer. These are all very good points you know, you should stop smoking. **

_**Edward: I'm trying too. By the way, galyardt is confused by the lingo, if any of you lovely readers have trouble understanding anything, do not hesitate to leave it in a review and I will gladly explain.**_

**EmiJ-x: You're just kissing up to them because you don't want them to give you hate.**

_**Edward: Well done you for noticing. **_

**EmiJ-x: Oh, before I forget, I am sorry for leaving some major details out in previous chapters, thank you Jojo657 for pointing that out because otherwise everyone would be confused. I left out the date it is set because somebody *cough* Edward *cough* didn't tell me the date to put in but like my other story, Fright Night, I did go back to all the chapters and change the summary and I also made a mistake on the dates so I changed those too. If any of you and I mean this, if you want me to go back and put the dates in, just say and I will gladly do it. **

_**Edward: In this chapter, it is August 1st, 2012, which would mean that Bella arrived in New York on the 30th of July 2012. **_

**EmiJ-x: So Edward, why is it a big deal you are dating a Brit?**

_**Edward: You'll find out in this chapter.**_

**EmiJ-x: Okay, thank you everyone else who reviewed, I just wanted to explain these points that had been left in people's reviews. I am grateful to everyone else who reviewed and if you want a mention just for reviewing, tell me in your review and you can have a hug and kiss from Edward too...when he stops eating my PEANUT M&Ms, back off guzzle guts! Enjoy!**

* * *

_She's into superstitions black cats and voodoo dolls. _  
_I feel a premonition that girl's gonna make me fall. _  
_She's into new sensations new kicks in the candle light. _  
_She's got a new addiction for every day and night. _

_She'll make you take your clothes off and go dancing in the rain. _  
_She'll make you live her crazy life but she'll take away your pain _  
_like a bullet to your brain. Come On! _

_Upside, inside out she's livin la vida loca _  
_She'll push and pull you down, livin la vida loca _  
_Her lips are devil red and her skin's the color mocha _  
_She will wear you out livin la vida loca Come On! _  
_Livin la vida loca, Come on! _  
_She's livin la vida loca. _

**_~ Livin' La Vida Loca - Ricky Martin ~_**

**Chapter 4**

**Crazy**

**1st August 2012**

Edward had stopped by last night but I ignored the door, completely disregarded his knocking so he thought it was fine to just waltz right in here. I grabbed the phone and threatened him with the police, he smirked and told me to go for it so I did and to my surprise, he just sat on the sofa and flicked through the TV channels. In the end, Jasper managed to move him. It was bag enough that he was as drunk as a skunk and apologising, almost grovelling to me. No matter what he said, he'd go straight back to referring to as a skank or a prostitute.

I dressed in a pair of casual jeans and a strapless red shirt and my black flip flops. I brushed my hair back into a ponytail, it stopped mid-back in mahogany waves and my doe chocolate eyes were set in my pale face. I shuddered lightly, I wasn't going to say I was beautiful, in all honesty, I was a plain Jane so I will never understand why Edward was over here trying to get me to forgive him. I shook my head and stopped for a moment, pressing a hand to my chest as I frowned. It felt as though something was missing, I glanced around my bedroom, feeling sick to my stomach as I noticed every single decorating utensil for this room dotting the floor.

I needed help.

I smiled to myself as I left my bedroom, looking down at my outfit and realising I wasn't exactly dressed to decorate. I quickly changed into a pair of leggings and a baggy grey shirt that stopped mid-thigh and hung off my shoulder. I hurried across the hall, taking out my ponytail and shoving my hair up into a messy bun on the top of my head as I knocked on the door. I heard a few grumbles but then it was deadly silent, I huffed before knocking again.

Stomping of feet.

Fumbling of keys.

Angry little huffs before the door swung open to reveal Edward.

His eyes were squinted, hair messy in that 'I've just had sex' sort of way, he was wearing a white t-shirt and his grey boxers. His eyes widened when he spotted me and he rubbed them.

"Is Alice in?" I asked flatly.

"She's...what are you doing here?"

"I came to speak to Alice," I murmured, ducking past him as Alice came out of her bedroom in a pair of black joggers and a white vest top, she yawned and scratched her head that still had rollers in it. She jumped when she saw me.

"Hey," she greeted before yawning again, "What's up?"

"I just came to see if you wanted to help me paint and decorate," I wondered, Alice's eyes widened and she started bouncing on the balls of her feet in excitement.

"Sure, I'll just take the rollers out and we'll have coffee," It was easy for Alice to slip out of the Brooklyn lingo, although the accent was as thick as anything, she was doing it more for my benefit. She bounced into her bedroom, squealed at Jazz to wake up while I played with the sleeve of my top. Edward hesitated near the door before he came closer.

"Bella-"

"I don't wanna hear it," I stated bluntly, I looked to him and felt the void in my chest tighten and disappear but I paid it no attention. "You made your feelings and points very clear yesterday, just forget about it now."

"Bella, I didn't mean what I said," he snapped.

I shrugged, "If you didn't, you wouldn't have said it."

Alice came back out of her room and turned to glare at Edward, "You're loose. Go back to Bucktown and see Lizzie."

"Alice," Edward warned but she just shrugged her petite shoulders.

"On the real, she ain't going nowheres or doin' anythin' witchoo now, you blew it," she responded gently, Edward looked to me and I looked away, realising that they were actually talking about me. I gestured to the door and went to leave but I could still feel Edward's gaze on me as I hurried across the corridor to my apartment, leaving the door wide open so Alice could just come in.

However, Edward came in instead, surprisingly dressed in a pair of baggy joggers, they must have been Jasper's because he'd replaced his t-shirt for a black vest top. I sighed, folding my arms and leaning against the island as Jasper came in with a set of ladders followed by a furious looking Alice. I frowned, wondering about Riley who trailed in, rubbing his eyes tiredly as he gave me a little smile, Ben at his feet. I huffed and Alice turned to me, "I told them but they were adamant they were gonna help."

I shrugged, "Okay, Alice and me will do the living room, could you try putting that bookshelf back together?" I asked softly, Edward went straight to it, Jasper hesitated but then went for it anyway. I scratched my forehead, it's gonna be a long day.

~ LMM ~

By seven, I'd had enough. Edward and Jasper had left ages ago, some phone call came through for Edward and he informed us rather abruptly that Jasper and him needed to go. I shrugged and he'd rolled his eyes, muttering something under his breath. Alice had glowered at his retreating form but otherwise, didn't say anything. Riley had gone down a floor to spend some time with the boy his age. Alice had peered out of the window to find them playing outside and every so often, she'd check to make sure he was still there.

I didn't get it. If he was hanging around outside the building, why did she need to check?

I shook my head at the thought, it was none of my business. Alice had left around six thirty saying she'd be back tomorrow to carry on helping me. I'd smiled, glancing in the mirror to see I had paint smeared across my cheek. I huffed but shrugged, it was mostly on my leggings too but none on my baggy top which I was grateful. This was my lounge top for when I couldn't be bothered getting ready properly.

I tightened the strap on my sandals, grabbed my purse off the counter and locked the apartment door behind me. Knowing there was a possibility that Edward and Jasper could be in the lift, I beelined for the stairs. I don't know why I was going to convenience story but it seemed to pass the time and I wanted chocolate. I sighed, rubbing my eyes and yawning as I scratched my head.

However, whatever I was trying to avoid thinking about, came crawling back into my mind. Edward's words were like a record playing over and over again in the back of my head. As though my mind was taunting me, bullying me into realising I messed up. The first day I met Edward and I sleep with him. Well done me, I deserve a fucking pat on the back. No. I didn't want to be that girl and that's exactly how it turned out, I got drunk and ended up on my back. Edward had talked about as if I was some slut, so in some prospects, I had no right to be mad at him for pointing out the truth. It was so much that I was angry at him but more at myself, the way he'd been laughing and joking about me on the phone to whoever it was. That's why I felt the need to push him away now.

When I met Jacob in University, he was my first proper boyfriend. I had one before him but he meant nothing, it lasted 2 weeks and in those two weeks I saw him once. Not really a relationship, if you ask me and he had another girlfriend two days after breaking up with me. Anyway, Jacob had been sweet, caring, kind and we'd been together for the first year of college and then I lost my virginity to him. Then everything changed. I was working hard on my assignments while Jacob would lounge about in my room, teasing me and seducing me. Of course, I'd give in but it always seemed like our relationship was based on psychical stuff, no more intimate talks or sweet little notions. It changed.

And it continued to change drastically in our final year. Jacob and I hardly saw each other, it hurt badly but what I didn't expect was to walk into my dorm room and see him on his back with my roommate, Sophia, riding him like he was a donkey. I couldn't control my anger, I grabbed her by the hair, throwing her off him before I punched him in the face and then I stormed out of the dorm room and went straight to Rose, who laughed at what I did but then let me cry when she realised how upset I was.

She went to the dorm room and packed all my things because Jacob was waiting for me.

She was the one who gave Jacob another black eye on top of the one I'd give him.

She was the one who pointed out that Sophia needs to give KFC their bucket back.

I loved Rose.

She was my best friend and she was the one that told me to loosen up a bit, but that didn't mean be slutty. We went out, got drunk a few times but never had one night stands. No, Rose was classy.

Sighing, I smiled to myself but I knew it would be midnight in England, so I couldn't exactly call her.

Entering the convenience store I headed straight for the ready meal section and grabbed some fresh spicy chicken pasta, a huge bottle of coke and a bag of chocolate bars before heading to the checkout. That's when I noticed him.

He was strolling over as if he didn't have a care in the world when I tossed the money to the cashier. I rolled my eyes, shaking my head as I grabbed my bag and left the store. He stopped, looking surprised. "What are you doin'?"

"Getting food," I muttered, striding past him but he grabbed my arm and twirled me around.

"You walked?"

"Yeah, now let go."

"You must be fuckin' insane, Little B!" He scolded quietly, his nickname for me sent shivers down my spine and I could feel the warmth of his hand against my skin, sizzling my entire body as I stared at him. I huffed, turning my head away and shaking it as my eyes cast down. "Hey, I'm only lookin' out for you."

"Yeah well, I can take care of myself, thanks," I muttered weakly, Edward sighed and released my arm but I just lifted my eyes, not moving an inch. He pursued his lips for a moment before stepping closer.

"Tell me somethin'."

"What?"

"Why do you go all ape shit when I was on the phone to my brother?" he asked softly.

I sucked in a deep breath, trying to calm myself, "You know why."

He laughed humourlessly, "Nah I don't doll, you have a brick wall built so high around you that you're practically locked in the dark. You gotta let someone in some time 'cause the way I see it, you should not 'ave been eavesdropping."

I narrowed my eyes and scoffed, shaking my head, "You shouldn't talking about me when we were technically shopping together. I was right there, waiting for you to finish the phone call and then you practically called me a slut. Either way Edward, yeah I behaved like a slut, I don't normally do what I did, I don't sleep with guys the first day that I meet them. So yeah, that's my bad but what I didn't expect was for you to go runnin' your mouth off like I am just some slut you picked up off a street corner."

Edward smirked, cupping my cheek in his hand, I tried my best not to lean into it and failed miserably. "Listen to you," he placed his other hand at my waist and brought my closer, leaning down but I shook my head, I wanted him to kiss me. He pressed his lips gently to mine in a chaste kiss and it was like my body sprung to life. "You know, I'm wallear for a calzone, let's go."

"You're what for a what?"

He chuckled, taking my hand and leading me towards his car. He dangled the keys but I snatched them away quickly, excitedly running around to the divers side of his sleek black mercedes. He cocked his eyebrow at me, I pouted at him and he shook his head with a chuckle, sliding with ease into the passenger seat while I got into the driver's side, slamming the door and inserting the keys as it sprung to life. I backed out with ease before driving down the avenue towards the highway. "Oh god, where are ya takin' me?"

"Trust me," I glanced at him with a wink, "I'm fun."

Then I slammed my foot down against the pedal and we lurched forward. Edward looked surprised as I zoomed down the highway, weaving us in and out of cars with this huge grin on my face until I spotted warnings for speed cameras. I slowed down and Edward turned to shoot me a look, "What ya slowin' down for?"

"Speed cameras," I stated. Edward laughed at that while I rolled my eyes, taking the turn off to get off the highway. Then I froze, gripping the wheel tightly as Edward's smile disappeared.

"Ya followed the first direction, didn't you?"

"Maybe."

Pulling over, Edward chuckled at me, reaching across the console to cup my cheek in his hand. My head turned and his lips crushed mine, my hands tangled in his hair as I climbed over to straddle his lap while our tongues started to dance. I felt Edward's hardened bulge against my centre and my hips automatically started to move on their own accord. I gasped against Edward's lips at the feelings that coursed through my body, shaking violently from the feeling while Edward trailed his hands down the side of my body as he started pressing kisses along the column of my throat. I let out a little moan before Edward knotted his hand back into my hair and pressed my lips to his.

"You're killing me."

"I'm not trying too," I giggled.

Then we were kissing again.

**~ LMM ~**

**2nd August 2012**

"Get up!" I commanded, straddling Edward as he chuckled.

"Nah, I like this better," he informed, I was stark naked and I could feel how that was affecting Edward considering it was pressing into my butt. Then his phone started to ring, I didn't move as he answered it, "Hello?"

I heard someone talking to him, a male voice as Edward returned with, "Not for nuttin' but ya know Aro can do it. Carlisle, I'm busy!"

There was another response before I shouted, "He said he's busy!"

Edward's grin was contagious as the voice seemed to get louder before Edward cut whoever it was off grabbed me by the hips and sat up so our lips joined together again. It was like we couldn't keep our hands off one another and if I was honest, I loved it. My hands knotted in his hair before he groaned when his phone started ringing again, "What?!...I'm busy...you got a lot of shit witchoo...He ain't going nowheres, I'll be there in an hour...yeah...yeah...fuck off...no...no...I said no...maybe...okay...with Alice...yeah...I'm busy," and he was, in between everything he was saying, he was trailing kisses down my throat and along my collarbone, I had to bite my lip to hold back a moan at the feeling of his lips on my skin. "I'm going...yeah...see you in a bit...bye. Stupid brother."

"Wait, you have a brother?" I leaned back, Edward nodded into my neck. "How many?"

He leaned back against the pillows while I ran my hand down his bare torso. He smiled at me as I let my hand carry on its trail down his chest. "2, Carlisle and Marcus."

"Any sisters?"

"Yeah but we don't see her much."

"What's her name?"

"Gianna. She's got a girlfriend in Chicago, so she's there at the moment."

"I see," I murmured.

He cupped my chin, pressing his lips to mine, "I gotta go, doll."

Since last night, Edward had been calling me Little B, Baby B or Doll, Doll was currently my favourite. I couldn't help the smile that came to my face whenever he called it me, he chuckled when I blushed, looking away but he just kiss my lips again but as I went to get off him, my centre touched his cock and we both hissed. Then he grabbed my hips, "One my time."

I moaned loudly when he filled me completely as we both started grinding into one another, I wrapped my arms around his neck while he trailed his hands along my back before pressing his lips to mine. We moved together, thrusting while I felt the coil in my stomach tightening, I was shaking from the ecstasy that was surging through my body before Edward bit hard on my shoulder and I cried out, feeling the pain and pleasure as my walls tightened around him as I threw my head back.

We were both panted as I fell on top of Edward as he lay back against the bed. I reached up and felt the indentations of his teeth on my skin. "You fucking animal."

"Sorry," he chuckled.

"Ow," I whispered as I got up, nursing my poor shoulder as I looked into the wall length mirror, along the far wall. Opposite the bed was my huge walnut wardrobes and there was a door in the corner that led into my bathroom. I whimpered, my shoulder was really hurting, I turned to glare at him for a moment before completely ignoring him as I grabbed some underwear and clothes and went into the bathroom but he followed me.

"I'm not sorry," he informed, turning me so he could kiss where he'd bit, "but I didn't mean to hurt you. You were clawing me so hard in the back."

"I was?" I turned to him, he nodded, taking my chin in his hand and pressing a wet kiss to my lips.

"Yeah. Anyway, I gotta go."

"I know, I'm job hunting today, I will carry on decorating later," I waved him off, then I stopped, waiting for the sound of the door to shut to signal his leaving and then I turned to my laptop. I smiled softly, knowing full well that job hunting should be on my agenda right now but I had more than enough money to last me from now until I turned 40. However, the thought of sitting down and writing again was something I wanted to do right now. So that's what I did. I dressed in a pair of jeans and my red shirt on that I had on before I changed and then I sat on the sofa, feet on the coffee table, Jeremy Kyle USA on the TV while I started to type until something caught my eye.

When you open internet explorer on my laptop, it comes up with the latest news flash wherever you go. So if I was in Spain, it would tell me all the Spanish news, I don't know why I still had internet explorer but anyway. I was about to click off it when Edward's picture caught me by surprise. I froze, clicking on it and it was a picture of Edward with two other men, although they all looked similar in a way, they all looked different too but it was clear they were related.

I read the caption, Edward, Marcus and Carlisle Cullen outside The River Cafe on Friday, 27th July 2012. I read the article and felt all the breath leave my lungs, words stood out to me that had my mind reeling.

_Guns._

_Crime._

_Strip clubs._

_Drugs._

_Mafia._

My heart stopped at the last one.

My eyes went instantly to the door as I felt my entire body tensing. Jasper hung around a lot with Edward, wearing suits all the time to work but I didn't have a clue what they worked as. Alice obviously knew.

I turned my attention back to the screen.

Boy, Bella, you sure know how to pick 'em...

* * *

_**Edward: Did Bella tell you this?**_

**EmiJ-x: Yeah, she told me that she was shocked, well, you find out what she did in the next chapter.**

_**Edward: Very true, although, that's from my point of view too right?**_

**EmiJ-x: Yeah and oh, Lilydukes, in answer to your question, there will be no cheating in this story because if there was, we'd all want to rip Edward's balls off or chop Bella's head off.**

_**Edward: I'd never cheat on her.**_

**EmiJ-x: See, caveward.**

_**Edward: Shut up!**_

**EmiJ-x: I'm not talking to you after you ate all my M&M's.**

_**Edward: I will buy you some more, I promise.**_

**EmiJ-x: Best had do too. Thank you all for reading, leave me a review, I love you all!**

**xxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Name: Lose My Mind**

**Summary: Bella decides she's had enough and moves to New York to meet the man of her dreams. What she doesn't realise is that the man she believes to be Mr. Right, is actually Brooklyn's biggest badass. Does love really conquer all?**

**Rated: M**

**Couples: Canon - E/B**

**Genre: Romance/Drama**

**Sub-genres: Crime/Humour**

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns twilight characters.**

**No copyright infringement intended.**

**EmiJ-x: I'm not talking to you.**

_**Edward: What've I done now?**_

**EmiJ-x: You promised my readers they'd find out why it was a big deal you are dating a Brit in the last chapter and they never did!**

_**Edward: You're the one typing, I'm just telling you what's going on. By the way, PeachyCullen14 my car directs you were to go and the first direction on my car takes you into Brooklyn to my parents house. That's where we were heading and Bella slowed down because of the speed cameras.**_

**EmiJ-x: Anyone else you wish to address before explaining to me why you didn't ask me to put it in the last chapter?**

**Edward: I'm not going to explain.**

**EmiJ-x: Why?!**

**Edward: Because Marcus will tell you in this chapter.**

**EmiJ-x: Oh, this chapter is divided right? Between you and Bella, right?**

**Edward: Yeah, just get on with it Emily, god.**

* * *

_Check it out  
Going out  
On the late night  
Looking tight  
Feeling nice  
It's a **** fight  
I can tell  
I just know  
That it's going down  
Tonight  
At the door we don't wait cause we know them  
At the bar six shots just beginning  
That's when dick head put his hands on me  
But you see_

_I'm not here for your entertainment_  
_You don't really want to mess with me tonight_  
_Just stop and take a second_  
_I was fine before you walked into my life_  
_Cause you know it's over_  
_Before it began_  
_Keep your drink just give me the money_  
_It's just you and your hand tonight_

_**~ U + Ur Hand - P!NK ~**_

**Chapter 5**

**Trapped**

"But seriously, bro, you know dad is gonna want you to finish it soon?" Marcus asked as he leaned back in his seat, we were sat in my strip club with dad in the main office chatting to ma on the phone. I was sat out here with my gavoon brothers. They didn't seem to mind teasing me and winding me up about Bella. The fact is, for a change, I really didn't give a shit about their opinions on whether or not I should be with Bella, because quite frankly, it was just casual sex at the moment.

Until she found another reason to hate me.

She had one already. She still hadn't forgiven me but hey, I was horny, she was horny, what ya gonna do?

Bella's not a slut. No way, shape or form is she a slut. She hasn't got a slutty bone in her body, in fact, she has this innocence about her that makes it all so much more bitterly sweeter in the bedroom. I'm starting to sound like a gavoon myself.

I hummed in agreement with what Marcus said while Carlisle shrugged his shoulders, knowing that Marcus could be addressing either one of us.

"Or you could just tell her?"

My eyes widened, "I don't know why you're making such a big deal out of the fact she's British.

Marcus signaled me closer as I took a drink of my scotch. "You're macking that girl like there ain't no tomorrow, one of these days, somethin' is gonna go down and the cat is out the bag. You feel me? She's gonna get too close to somethin' and not for nuttin' but she might be a blabber mouth. Might become a stoolie, you know what I mean?"

I sighed heavily, turning to Marcus, "so the reason it's a big deal that she's British is because she doesn't know the rules of mobs over here? Dude that is whack."

"He's right," Carlisle jerked his head in my direction as Marcus ran a hand down his face.

"Listen, I don't even know why it's a big deal but dad is making it out like you struck gold."

"Struck gold 'bout what?"

Our heads all snapped around at the sound of our father's voice. We knew how much he hated the Brooklyn slang terms we used, always correcting our grammatical errors to make us sound a little more smarter than we already were. Don't get me wrong, dad knew we all had three degrees in different subjects but he still reminded us that those degrees need to be shown off, not hidden away by a much of messy slang words. Mom wasn't so much a hard nut, she didn't care as long as we didn't swear. Whenever a cus word escaped Carlisle's mouth, a tea towel around the head would be a sufficient punishment from my mom.

Marcus, on the other hand, wasn't quite as practiced as Carlisle and I. I could hide the slang because I had to around associates and clients in my business, using a bunch of Brooklyn terms would seem unprofessional and since I had some extra help from Bella, considering she had no idea what I was talking about half the time, she loved my accent but not the slang words because they were harder for her to understand.

Man, I'm starting to sound like a fuckin' pussy.

"Ed's baby mom, that's what."

"Ahh," Dad looked to me with a smirk, "so it's official? Little B is now your girl."

"No," I scoffed taking a drink of my scotch and hiding the wince at the fact if Bella was my girl, I wouldn't be sat in a fuckin' strip club trying to deny these unfamiliar feelings I had for her.

"Come on Ed, get the girl."

"Why is it such a big deal?"

Dad chuckled, "You know, Brits are good breeders."

Carlisle and Marcus burst out laughing while I rolled my eyes and took a drink of my scotch.

"No but seriously, in olden times, it's said that the Brits used to travel across Europe for a hotter climate, you know. There is a possibility that most Brits have some Italian blood in them. Tell me, if Bella was Italian, would you date her and even consider marriage? Come on son, you're hooked like a fish," Dad cocked his eyebrow at me, waiting for a response just as Zafrina, one of the strippers came sashaying over. It was no secret that Zafrina was a lesbian, she broadcasted it to the world via Carlisle. When she wouldn't take to his advances he demanded to know why and she told him and I quote 'I'm a fucking dyke, get over it!"

Zafrina was originally from Arizona but moved to England when she was five for her dad's business, ten years later, she was in New York and six years later, she refused to travel any further with her pops and decided to stay in New York. Partly due to the fact she'd fell in love with a girl named Senna. Zafrina was a dancer, she didn't do anything else because none of the girls. They weren't the type of girls you could hire just to have a quick fuck and toss aside, they were classy strippers and I hand picked every single one.

Now, none of them held my attention quite like Bella did.

"Hey boss!" Zafrina called, stopping at the edge of our table while my dad smirked up at her. Dad loved Zafrina like his own daughter, he thought she was as funny as hell, especially considering the way she stood up to Carlisle. "When do I get paid?"

"Tomorrow, like everyone else," I informed, her payment was currently burning a hole in my pocket because I knew Zafrina was gonna be off for two weeks. She wanted her money earlier so she wouldn't have to get a late plane tomorrow. She stared at me like I was stupid and I chuckled, reaching into my pocket for the envelope and throwing it on to the table.

"Thanks boss," she cheered before turning to look at Carlisle, a gleam in her eyes. "Does Esme see how much of a skeeze you are now?"

"Drop dead, whore," Carlisle growled, me and my dad laughed loudly just as Aro approached, panting like a wild animal. "What the hell is up with him?"

"A?"

"Bella," he managed to pant out, leaning against the table. "She spotted me and...I don't know what she knows but she knows something."

My dad turned to me as I felt my blood run cold as I instantly got to my feet, Carlisle and Marcus followed closely behind me as I stepped out of the booth. Zafrina hurried back to the stage while I let Aro regain his breath before he cleared his throat, "She's been cookin' somethin', asked me if I wanted coffee, was real sweet, ya know until she just went 'I know' and dude, that accent."

"Don't," I warned threateningly, Aro shrugged with a smirk as we left the club and climbed into the black SUV. "To Bella's."

**~ LMM ~**

**BPOV**

I was dancing around my apartment to Enrique Iglesias, trying my hardest to distract myself. I was a slut. A bonified slut.

Not in the sense that I'd sleep with anything with a dick, in the sense that I'd met Edward and after a few hours of speaking to him, I was boning him in my bed. I mean, okay, I'd only ever slept with Jacob before him, so I'd had sex twice but I'd kissed a bunch of guys drunkenly, it wouldn't go further than that because I wasn't that type of girl until I met Edward. I slapped my forehead as I slammed the oven door, for some strange reason I was willing to go along with whatever he was and I wouldn't breathe a word about it to anyone. What were these strange feelings in the pit of my stomach, I could place excitement.

Excitement at the fact that I had a secret so big that I could ultimately end Edward's life but I wouldn't do that. Even if he told me to go back to England or to just get out of New York, I'd never sell him up short. No way.

Does that make me a bad person?

I don't know.

It made me something.

_Yeah, a slut_, my mind screamed at me.

Once again, I'd changed out of my jeans and strapless red shirt into a pair of pyjama shorts and a baggy t-shirt that came down to my knees. I think it was my dad's and I'd packed it by accident but if I was honest, I didn't care, I was so comfortable. I leaned against the island, looking over myself, covered in both flour and red paint considering I'd painted my entire room a darker shading of the colour.

I could hear a fuss outside the door, Alice yelling before the door flung open and the guy, with the long black hair that he'd neatly brushed back into a loose ponytail, his eyes were a dark brown shade in his peach face, he was muscular and tall and beautiful, not like Edward who followed behind him. All four of them wore suits and the last two guys looked over my appreciatively, I knew instantly who they were. One was golden blonde with deep sapphire blue eyes and the other had dark blonde hair with hints of red in it, his eyes were an unusual shade of turquoise in a peach face, he looked to be the oldest of the group.

I cocked my eyebrow, "Can I help you and do you mind, I could have been fucking naked."

"Ooh, Ed," the blonde one shuddered, I rolled my eyes and shoved away from the island and headed into my bedroom but Edward grabbed my elbow, I turned to glare at him while he glowered down at me, I jerked out of his grip, stumbled back and hitting the window, but Edward caught me before I had a chance to fall, my hands landing on his shoulders as our eyes locked before I shakily but gently pushed him away as I sucked in a deep breath.

"I know."

"Know what?" Edward smirked but the taunting look in his eyes told me a different story, this wasn't my Edward. He was something else and the notion both terrified me and turned me on.

Boy, I'm really turning into a slut.

"Will you back up?" I demanded, he walked back, holding his hands up in the air and I shook my head, clicking my tongue as I ducked into my bedroom, Edward placed both hands on top of the door frame while I rummaged around, trying to find the documentation that I'd hidden before I found it, buried in a box of folders and shit that I'd brought over with me. I had stapled them together so they wouldn't fly anywhere, I was surprised when Edward caught them with ease.

I straightened up, folding my arms across my chest before I slipped under his arm and headed towards the oven, opening the door when I felt eyes on me. Edward was still reading but the other two, the ones I didn't know where watching me. I turned to eye them before smiling, "You're his brothers, right?"

"Awe Ed, you talked about us?" the blonde one crooned and I knew who he was.

"You're Carlisle," I pointed, his head snapped around with a wink. I smirked and looked to the other guy, "You're Marcus."

"Yeah and you've been snoopin'," Marcus pointed out, his expression was teasing but his eyes, they held a fire that frightened me. I shook my head.

"My computer, the home screen opens up and tells me the latest news about the place I'm in. When I went to Spain, it told me about this murder, looks like you guys are hot news right now," I shrugged my shoulders as I covered the cookies with cling film and placed them into the fridge along with the chocolate fudge brownie cake, the 60 chocolates brownies, the strawberry cheesecake, the toffee cheesecake and 40 cupcakes. Marcus and Carlisle were practically drooling, I chuckled and offered them the fridge as they rushed over.

Edward finally finished reading and glared at me, "Couldn't you have just bypassed it?"

I felt my blood boil, "Yeah I fucking could but I didn't, alright? So what? Is it true?" Edward froze and it was all the answer I needed, I let out a hysterical laugh, "Seriously?"

"Bella," Edward growled in warning, coming over with a murderous expression but I held my hands up in surrender.

"Hey, I won't say shit, it's none of my business," I responded, smearing more flour across my forehead as I turned to see Marcus and Carlisle momentarily pause. "Honest, I won't."

Edward narrowed his eyes, I scoffed.

"Seriously? You'd really think I'd snitch on you guys? Then you honestly don't know me very well."

"She's a catch," Carlisle snarled, coming over to move my hair from my neck and started fidgeting, I slapped him hard across the face for touching me and Marcus burst out laughing. Edward grabbed my free wrist and I went to punch him in the face with my other hand but he caught it and twisted it, I let out a little cry and Marcus stopped laughing.

"Hey now Ed, loosen up."

He didn't, he continued to glower down at me so I brought my knee up and connected it with his groin. Edward let out a little groan and released me as I moved across, away from him and nursing my now sore wrist. I felt sick to my stomach at the thought of his temper, if he could do that to me. What else could he do?

He could beat me.

Worse, he could take a gun from his pocket and hold it to my head.

"Get out," I whispered, suppressing my tears. Carlisle and Marcus both turned to me, "Get out of my apartment, now, all of you before I call the police."

Edward let out a laugh, "What you gonna say? The mafia guys are in my home?"

He sound sardonic and nasty while I felt my back straighten, "No, I will say a bunch of arseholes and trespassing in my apartment, now get the fuck out and don't you dare even think about coming back."

I stormed into my bedroom, slamming and locking the door behind me and waited. I slid down the door, my knees coming to my chest as the tears started to fall. I cradled my sore wrist against my chest when I heard the apartment door slamming. I couldn't even think about forgiving him, in fact, I didn't want to see him, ever again. I couldn't see him because it was too painful, he could hurt me without even blinking and that...that just made me hurt even more.

So why did the thought of never seeing him again, hurt more than my wrist in that moment?

Why did his leaving make my chest feel as though someone has just punched a huge hole through the centre?

I shook my head, running my hands through my hair as I tried to control my tears. We weren't even together, it was just casual sex but yet, I felt so empty now that there was a possibility that he'd never come back. Leaning my head back against the door, I felt the burning in my wrist as I got shakily to my feet, I moved towards my bed and ripped the sheets off, taking the pillows and throwing them to the ground. I lay in the centre of my bed, squeezing my eyes shut but sleep didn't come. No, it stayed far away while I tried to control my ragged breathing but it was nearly impossible. Everything I was feeling could be classed as impossible, especially considering it was like I could still smell Edward on my bed, with his arms tightly wrapped around me.

Maybe I'm just going insane.

**~ LMM ~**

**10th August 2012**

It had been a week and a day since I'd spoken to Edward. I wasn't going to cave, no chance. He'd hurt me, he could apologise and I'd consider forgiving him but there wasn't a cat in hells chance I was just going to let it pass. He'd made me out to be some slut to his brothers, so now, I was going to prove him wrong. Yes, I was going out but I wasn't going to kiss randomers and I especially wasn't going to sleep with anyone, for the simple fact that I just wanted to have some fun with Alice.

Apparently, Edward has been a mess since I refused to answer any of his calls. If he was apologising, he could do it in person. Alice came bouncing into my apartment, all glammed up with her short black hair in tight curls around her face, her wild eyes were full of happiness and readiness, she must have been drinking because they were slightly glassy. She went on about how her mum willingly took on the role of Alice's babysitter for when Alice wanted to go out.

So here I was, standing in the middle of a club's toilets, fixing my lipgloss while I messed with my naturally curly hair and smoothed my bodycon dress over my frame. I left the bathroom where Alice was dancing outside in the corridor. I followed her to the dance floor and we danced like crazy, a couple of guys were interested but Alice flashed them her ring finger and they quickly got the message. However, that didn't mean they left me alone too. I felt sick when one sweaty guy put his hands on me, so I shoved him away and moved with Alice to a different part of the dancefloor.

However, he didn't hesitate and followed us. I felt my tension building, higher and higher in my body as he pressed his hands to my hips. I whirled around to punch him but grabbed my wrist in a tight grip, I let out a cry and Alice glared before the grip release as I saw the murderous gaze of Emmett behind the meaty guy. He growled something and the guy nodded, his eyes wide with fear as Alice secured her arm around my shoulders. I stepped back and glanced around, knowing that if Emmett was here, it was possible that Edward and his brothers were gonna be here. I turned my gaze to Alice who looked at me apologetically, eyes no longer glassy. She'd known and still brought me here.

I went to storm off but Aro blocked my way, shaking his head before jerking his head to the right and I lifted my eyes but couldn't see who he was indicating, it was the blue glare of one of the lights that pointed out the security camera hanging from the ceiling. My glare was full force as I stared at him but Aro obnoxiously smiled, holding out his arm for me and I took it, pinching him tightly between my thumb and index finger as Aro tried his best to suppress his wince.

Aro opened the door at the bottom of the brightly lit corridor, two barely dressed girls giggled, waggling their fingers at Aro but carried on out of the office. I sneered as I stepped into the room, the first two people I noticed were Marcus and Carlisle, sitting on either end of the sofa drinking what looked like whiskey while a huge office chair faced a wall of TVs, I could see clearly in each one what they were, every security camera was connected to one of those TVs.

Edward spun around with a glare on his face, I continued to sneer at him as Aro slammed the door behind me. I noticed Alice flutter across the room out of the corner of my eye and sit on the arm of the sofa. Edward reached into the top drawer of his desk and threw a wad of money at Alice, she caught it with ease. "Nice, so you pay her to get me here. Why not just call me, arsehole?"

"Arse," Carlisle spluttered as him and Marcus started to laugh, I wasted no time in chucking my shoe at his groin, it made a perfect connection and Carlisle groaned as he fell to his knee on the floor while Aro and Jasper both laughed now, Marcus laughed harder and Edward's lips twitched.

Alice rolled her eyes and disguised her laughter with a cough.

"Maybe because you're ignorin' my calls, doll," Edward responded.

"With good reason," I snapped in response, folding my arms across my chest and looking away from him entirely.

"Carlisle, Marcus, beat it," Edward commanded, his brothers cut off their laughter and looked towards Edward in shock. He gave them a look that dared them to defy him as the boys got to their feet and left the room. "Alice-"

"I'm goin' I'm goin," she muttered, kissing my cheek softly and then giving Jasper a kiss before she left the room. Aro and Jasper didn't need a command as they left. I thought about those two girls who had been in here before I entered and shuddered, still avoiding looking at Edward but I felt him move to stand in front of his desk, he reached for the material of my dress and dragged me forward. I stumbled but he placed his hands on my hips, stopping me from falling forward.

He dragged his nose up and down the column of my throat but my arms remained secure across my chest. "What d'ya want from me, doll?"

I shrugged, dropping my eyes to concentrate on the pattern of the carpet.

"Doll, come on," he murmured gently, tilting his head back before taking my chin in his hands and turning his head so our eyes locked.

I shook my head, freeing my chin, "I want nothing from you, I want you to just leave me alone. I've seen what you're capable, know what you can do, know that..." I paused, feeling my stomach tumble and something ripped in my chest, as though a bullet had been fired and now something was missing. With him, the ache had gone but now, the feeling was suddenly becoming unbearable at the thought of never seeing him again, "that's what I should be thinking, isn't it?"

My teary eyes locked with his and he nodded grimly.

"You're turning me into a blubbering mess," I laughed humourlessly as I wiped the tears away. Edward chuckled gently, reaching up to cup my cheek in his hand as he stroked the tears away and pressed a kiss to my cheek. "I want...I don't know. You scared me, hurt me. If you wanted too, you could have taken a gun out and fired it but you didn't," I gulped audibly as I felt Edward's face against my neck, his hands pressed against my back so our bodies were pressed against one another. "I know, yeah but is it really that terrible?"

"Yes Bella, it's terrible," Edward finally snapped, he straightened up so he stood half a foot taller than me, I staggered back a little bit but his hands were on my hips. "The fact that other people like me could find out about...whatever it is that is going on between us and...anything could happen to you and I can't let that happen!"

I sucked in a raggedy breath and nodded, closing my eyes for a brief minute before I took his face between my hands, "that's not a decision for you to make though, is it?"

"What are you saying?" he scowled.

I smiled softly and scoffed, "I'm an idiot, a complete and utter idiot," I dropped my hands to his, clasping them both in mine and giving his hands a squeeze. "I want you."

* * *

**EmiJ-x: Wow...you hurt her...**

_**Edward: I am aware and I will never live it down either.**_

**EmiJ-x: Does Daddy Ed know?**

_**Edward: Oh yeah...he kicked my ass.**_

**EmiJ-x: Don't blame him. Right readers, before you decide to be cruel to me about Bella forgiving Edward, he was defending himself from Bella's blows, yes it was wrong of him to be so brutal but the way I see it is that Edward realised what he's done and apologised, there's no way around that. Hello? It's love. You can sit there and kick off, saying she's foolish but when you love someone, even when you don't realise it, you can't let them go and that's why Bella forgives him so easily.**

_**Edward: It's alright, she gets her own back in the next chapter-**_

**EmiJ-x: EDWARD YOU'RE SPOILING IT!**

_**Edward: *chuckles* I know, it's great.**_

**EmiJ-x: You see this foot *points to foot* it is going to become very familiar with your backside when it hits it.**

_**Edward: Shutting up.**_

**EmiJ-x: Good boy, right leave me a review and thank you for reading, love you all very much!**

**xxx**


End file.
